


Playing with Fire/Играя с огнём

by fallenskies (FalleNess)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Out of Character, POV First Person, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/fallenskies
Summary: Trust a stranger with the most wanted criminal on his speed dial?You must be kiddin' me.But what if he's your last chance to clear your name stained with multiple counts of murder...?//Довериться незнакомцу, у которого на быстром наборе один из самых разыскиваемых преступников столетия? Да вы шутите!А что если он — ваш последний шанс очистить доброе имя, запятнанное обвинениями в убийствах?..
Relationships: Donald Ressler & Raymond Reddington, Donald Ressler/Original Female Character(s), Donald Ressler/Raymond Reddington, Original Female Characters/Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington & Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler





	1. Close call

**Author's Note:**

> Потому что Дональд заслуживает захватывающей истории.  
> •  
> Люблю я Донни, что тут скажешь. Люблю и всё.  
> •  
> Предупреждение «Смерть персонажа» я считаю спойлером конкретно в этой работе :)  
> •  
> Спасибо ядовитый змей и Gwyllt за правки/пинки и прочее. Вы самые лучшие!  
> •  
> Приятности от Мэй: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nsZcT11ZqN1bdm46ohfvNTZh7ULmRmpT/view?usp=sharing  
> Спасибо!  
> •  
> Коллаж от Хэлен Сиквелл: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rYTplptIFZyTiKo47F44JegiyLz21NMH/view?usp=sharing  
> Спасибо!

«Close call» — опасность, которую едва удалось миновать.

— Уверена? Может, хватит на сегодня? — Кевин, бармен «У Джимми», недоверчиво зыркнул на меня, натирая до блеска стакан.

— Да ладно, Кев, это же я.

— Правила, Драй. Ключи на стойку.

Да я и не пьяная вовсе. Особенность у меня такая — алкоголь не берет, поэтому могу вливать в себя сколько влезет. Вроде и хорошо, но при моей работе — я переговорщик в ФБР — хочется после трудового дня наклюкаться и забыть всё как страшный сон.

Сегодня я едва уговорила одного сумасшедшего не взрывать бомбу. Жене повезло — была на работе. В какой-то момент показалось, что взорвёт. Но нет, пронесло. Не то чтобы я надеялась на удачу… Хотя, тут как бог даст. Инструкции инструкциями, а чёрт знает, что там у него в голове.

В свободное время могу заглянуть в лингвистический отдел, где специально обученные лингвисты анализируют секретные послания и записи на иностранных языках. Порой в расшифровках встречаются такие перлы, что хоть в 9gag отсылай, да нельзя. Кстати, здешние ребята часто шутят, что я была бы идеальной целью для них, потому что всегда говорю кратко и по делу. Даже ход мыслей сухой, без лишней мишуры и чувств. Не знаю, насколько это правда, но действительно не люблю рассуждать о херне, даже сама с собой. А некая чёрствость — это самая что ни на есть профдеформация.

Но несмотря на любовь к языкам и загадкам, основная работа остаётся для меня всем. Тащусь от неё, пусть и слишком молода для такого, ведь мне всего лишь двадцать шесть. Коллеги часто подкалывают по этому поводу; их можно понять — потратили кучу времени на всякие тесты, а мне понадобился всего год вместо обычных двух, а то и четырёх… Ох, как вспомню бесконечные тренировки и нормативы, аж дурно становится. До сих пор ненавижу преследование и маскировку — едва не завалила. Ну не обладаю я кошачьей грацией, что же мне, вешаться? Это только в кино хрупкие агенты спасают мир. А на самом деле нужно крепкое, сбитое тело, а не кости.

…Три утра. Сегодня особенно паскудное настроение. Кев, офигевая, что я трезвая, как стёклышко, наливает ещё.

* * *

Дзы-ы-ы-нь!

Когда-нибудь не выдержу и прострелю нахрен этот звонок. Кого там принесло? Семь утра, бля! У меня Том, сосед, боится в это время лишний раз чихнуть. Не говоря уже о его зоопарке из двух собак и трёх кошек. У нас с Томми уговор: по субботам — гробовая тишина, или же отстрелю ему кое-что... Да кого я обманываю? Обычные у меня соседи, шумные и с пьяными разборками. Это тебе не лофт на Манхэттене, а уголок в Бронксе. Но и на том спасибо.

Едва не грохнувшись на пол с кровати, я наконец встала. Наскоро собрав взлохмаченные космы во что-то наподобие хвоста, осмотрелась в поисках одежды. Где-то были шорты… А рубашка? А, вот же она. Будто из одного места вытянута, но и хрен с ней. Увы, опухло-помятому лицу не поможет ничто (хомячьи щёки красоты не добавляют). Я немного потрепала себя за щёки, чтобы как-то придать лицу цвет. М-да, такое себе зрелище. Зомби, и только. На чистку зубов времени нет, но не выходить же с умопомрачительным душком после вчерашней попойки?.. Бинго! — я выудила из заднего кармана «Doublemint».

Звонили всё настойчивее.

Придурок, соседей перебудишь же.

— Да иду уже, кончай трезвонить!

К моему удивлению, на той стороне тут же всё затихло.

Я нетерпеливо открыла дверь.

И едва не ахнула.

Наверняка ошибся. Не пялиться, не пялиться. Какие плечи… Повезло, я не собака — затопила бы слюной весь коридор. Эх, не часто, но бывает: заглядывает то один, то второй весельчак-затейник, с которым мы пьём чай. Много чая. Люблю чай. Так бы и… Да.

Сейчас я конкретно подвисла на высоченном рыжем симпатяге, которого занесло сюда в безбожно ранний час. Или не совсем рыжем. Волосы светлые, как у блондина, но заметно отливают медью. Одет с иголочки: костюм сидит идеально, наглаженная рубашка, галстук… Даже волосы будто кто под линейку зализывал. Tissot выглядывают из-под левого рукава. Чёрт, страшно и представить, сколько же стоит его прикид.

Я уже тысячу раз пожалела, что выгляжу, будто провела всю ночь с бомжами. Пытаясь незаметно выровнять складки на рубашке, чуть не заржала от офигения на его физиономии. Ещё бы не офигевать, я-то знаю, как выгляжу, особенно если с похмелья: на лице затраханность жизнью, рост чуть выше табуретки и в качестве финального штриха черные глаза — когда-то один из парней, помнится, назвал меня шахидкой — зрачки которых имеют свойство расширяться сами по себе, как у торчка на герыче. Говорят, это возбуждает, да только я не вижу в этом ничего хоть на пару центов эротичного. Образцовый агент ФБР, ага. Хуже всего, когда торчок на герыче сменяется торчком на ЛСД, начинающим городить такое, за что на край света хочется бежать.

Глазища у симпатяги зелёные, по-кошачьи хитрые. Так и манят. Я нервно сглотнула, но не разорвала зрительный контакт.

Даже не плавлюсь — сгораю к чёртовой матери. Делая вид, что всё под контролем, я облокачиваюсь о дверной косяк, скрещивая руки на груди. На самом же деле, сердце прыгает где-то в горле, а губы чуть ли не деревенеют, будто десять дней не брала и капли в рот.

За какие грехи?.. Непродолжительное, но весьма запоминающееся знакомство с ирландским мафиози считается? Чёрт, у него ещё и веснушки.

А что это слева на поясе?

Значок ФБР.

Ну почему так не везёт, а? На лбу написано: образцовый агент. Бьюсь об заклад, даже отчёты в одно и то же время сдаёт, и ни секундой позже. Не то что некоторые. А я — тот ещё раздолбай, если дело касается бумаг. Полевая работа намного круче.

Коллега предпринимает попытку завязать разговор:

— Доброе… утро?

Молчу. По-прежнему в лёгком коматозе, разве что регистрирую движения его полных, идеально очерченных губ. Так и просят их попробовать. Ух, сколько идей, сколько идей на их счёт… А голос-то не сочетается с типичной мужественной внешностью: мягкий, не резкий, но и не мальчишеский, скорее, зрелый.

— Кому как. Тебе точно сюда?

Не запинаюсь, и то хорошо.

Отвернув пиджак, он достаёт из внутреннего кармана маленькую чёрную записную книжку.

— «Джин Драй, Ган Хил Роуд, 69, первый этаж, квартира десять», — притворно-напыщенным голосом читает рыжий, а уголки его губ приподнимаются в ухмылке.

Да знаю, что смешно звучит. Родители те ещё юмористы.

— Дональд Ресслер, ФБР, — чеканит он, представляясь и отчасти небрежно, натренированным жестом раскрыв удостоверение.

— А то не вижу, — бросила я, возвращая такое же крепкое рукопожатие. — Отдел?

— Особо опасные преступники.

Ни фига себе. Это один из самых крутых, мечта любого агента. Ну, почти любого. «Борьба с внутренним терроризмом» тоже неплохой вариант.

— Чем обязана, агент Ресслер?

— Слышал, с языками у тебя неплохо.

«Это смотря какие языки ты имеешь в виду». Но, конечно, я ещё не настолько отбитая, чтобы сказать такое вслух.

Что сказал?.. Неплохо?! Да чтоб тебе одни пьяные китайцы на прослушку попадались!

— Раз «неплохо», то иди-ка ты к… лингвистам.

— Я бы и рад, но… — он многозначительно посмотрел вверх. — Нехватка ресурсов, все дела.

— И что мне за это будет?

Как и в любой другой организации, в ФБР любят нагружать сверхурочными.

— Пока что — кофе, а там, — снова эта чеширская улыбка, — поговорю с начальством.

— Дай мне минут двадцать, окей?

Ресслер кивнул, одновременно доставая смартфон.

Чёрт, мы же всё ещё в дверях стоим.

— Можешь здесь подождать. Я быстро.

Рыжий котяра — теперь только так его звать и буду — принялся от скуки нарезать круги (ну, почти, квартира-то крохотная), с нескрываемым интересом разглядывая книжную полку.

Я как раз собиралась зайти в душ, как он спросил:

— Давно переехала?

— Пять лет назад. Как ты…

— Фотография с родителями. Одна её часть немного выцвела от солнца, а у тебя оно не достаёт сюда. Значит, взяла с собой.

Шерлок хренов.

Нет, он, конечно, секс, но мне и его распирающему изнутри чувству собственной важности будет тесновато.

***

Проверив предохранитель и магазин на своём Sig'е, я застегнула кобуру и вышла в гостиную. Обычно приходится придерживаться дресс-кода — брюки, блузка или рубашка, туфли на низком каблуке, собранные в пучок волосы… Но сегодня я послала всё это дело на три буквы, натянув джинсы с кроссовками и рубашку в клетку. Вьющиеся волосы заново собрала в высокий хвост и заплела косу.

Сидя в кресле, Ресслер с упоением читал «Крёстного отца». До Дона Корлеоне ему далековато, но вот Санни из него мог бы и получиться.

— Хочешь, оставь себе.

Он немного смутился и поспешно закрыл книжку, бормоча извинения.

Взяв ключи со стола, я окинула взглядом комнату — не забыла ли чего, — а мой новоиспеченный напарник уже ждал в коридоре, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы.

…Солнце ещё не разошлось на полную, но жара уже давала о себе знать: во рту — суше, чем в Сахаре, одежда липла к телу, а волосы щекотали затылок. Хотелось залечь где-то в тёмном и прохладном месте. Например, в холодильнике.

Выйдя из подъезда, я потянулась, смачно зевая, чем вызвала то ли укоризненный, то ли удивлённый взгляд Ресслера.

На улице — ни одной грёбаной души, кроме одной-двух ранних пташек, выгуливающих собак. Конечно, никого, ведь какой идиот просыпается в долбаных семь утра?! Я зевнула ещё раз, следуя за спиной Ресслера. Ох, она создана, чтобы как следует её расцарапать. Или нет, лучше просто вцепиться в неё, когда…

Би-би-и-ип!

Да блядь! Нахера так делать?! Надеюсь, этого придурка на убитом «фольксвагене» с трахнутыми бамперами заметут копы на следующем повороте.

Мы с Ресслером подошли к импровизированной стоянке. Места и так мало, так ещё какой-то придурок припарковался своим чёрным хрено-джипом.

— Да какого… — я осеклась на полуслове. Chevrolet Tahoe — визитная карточка доброй половины спецслужб, ФБР в том числе.

Слава Богу, не услышал. Вот неловко было бы.

— Скажи, где встречаемся, — нетерпеливо поигрывая ключами, я указала на мотоцикл Laverda Racer 1999 года выпуска (родители подарили на четырнадцатилетие) футах в тридцати от его внедорожника.

— Нельзя. Либо со мной, либо никак.

Спорить — себе дороже. Забавно, даже если он и говорит какие-то серьёзные вещи, в суровом голосе всё равно нащупывается мягкость.

Меня тянуло взбунтоваться, но инстинкт подсказывал — лучше побыть пай-девочкой. А там — как пойдёт.

***

Еще только полдесятого, а мы еле отвоевали свободное место в закусочной. Ресслер заказал себе кофе — крепкий и без сахара — прям как он сам. Я так и не завтракала, поэтому решила подкрепиться по полной — картошка, стейк, салат, горячий шоколад. Кто знает, куда занесёт.

— Точно не будешь?

Мне стало его жаль — того гляди, жалобно замяукает.

Котяра на мгновение задумался, но потом согласился. Бедняга, он что, одной водой питается? Ест так, будто три дня не ел…

Почему я? У ФБР что, лингвисты закончились? Я же не штатный, так, балуюсь. Но за помощь капает к зарплате. К тому же, специализируюсь на экзотике — арабский, китайский, русский.

Где же официантка?..

Моё внимание привлёк широкоплечий парниша в чёрной кожанке, через два столика от нас. Жарища на улице, а он в кожанке! Ни сумки, ни газеты, ни телефона. Да и сидит как-то слишком собрано, что ли, будто начеку. Чего здесь бояться? Летающих пончиков с круассанами? Или яичницы?

Где-то я уже видела такой типаж... Точно! Заходили как-то в офис ЦРУшники. Такой же стиль. А под курткой «АК-47» можно спрятать при желании. И вид такой, будто одним им известно, где будет следующий Армагеддон.

Может, всё же показалось?

Отшил официантку. Значит, ждёт кого-то? Вроде да. Посматривает на входную дверь.

Буквально в ту же секунду нарисовался другой товарищ, под стать первому. Опершись на стойку, он скользнул правой рукой за спину.

Что-то не сходится. Или у него ревматит, или...

Возле запасного выхода появился третий парень. Странно у него ветровка оттопырилась. Будто у него там пистолет. Ну, это ещё не повод паниковать... Наверное.

Объявился четвёртый. Он неторопливо прогулялся по противоположной стороне зала, пока не занял место точно у входа на кухню. Мне уже не нравится его огромный походный рюкзак.

— У нас гости, — вполголоса произнёс Ресслер, допивая кофе.

Вот блядство! Гражданских херова туча. Да начальство вздрючит по полной, если дойдёт до перестрелки. Впрочем, если будет кого дрючить.

Зараза рыжая. Втянул в хрен знает что. И молчит.

Я нервно покрутила сахарницу в руках.

— Кто ещё знает, что мы здесь?

— А есть разница?

— Кто ещё, Ресслер?

Сахарница негромко, но ощутимо стукнула по столу в дюйме от его пальцев.

Наши взгляды пересеклись. Ему бы в Лас-Вегас с таким покерфэйсом.

— Ресслер, — зашипела я, теряя терпение, — выкладывай сейчас же.

Упёрся, хоть ты тресни. Хоть в этом мы похожи.

— Меня попросили найти тебя, деталей я не знаю.

Что за?!.. Да кому я нужна?! Получается, соврал о работе? Возникла куча вопросов, но тут напарник многозначительно кивнул и пришлось отложить это на потом.

Не сговариваясь, мы одновременно резко встали, доставая пистолеты. И очень вовремя — наши «гости» окружили нас со всех сторон.

На чистом инстинкте я среагировала первой.

Тот парниша, что ближе, грохнулся на пол от моего выстрела, а Ресслер снял второго.

Остались ещё двое.

Пока мы отстреливались, началась паника. Посетители бросились врассыпную: кто-то ломился к выходу, кто-то — прятался под стол. В суматохе ни хрена не ясно, есть ли раненые.

Бах! Бах! Бах!

Я упала на пол, укрываясь от встречного огня. Очень кстати оказался стол. Главное, не наделать шума… Ай! Я стукнулась затылком, прикрыв рукой рот.

Казалось, что сердце стучит в ушах. М-да, это тебе не переговоры с очередным психопатом, куда идёшь без оружия и даже бронежилета иногда. Да, броник сейчас бы пригодился.

Бах! Бах! Бах! Бах!

Твою ж мать, автомат! Да они из нас чеддер сделают, если не вызовем подкрепление! Чёрт, потеряла телефон. Может, у Ресслера получилось? Хотя, тут хоть бы пулю не поймать, не то что позвонить.

Я с опаской выглянула из своего укрытия.

Бах!

Сукин сын! Еле успела обратно.

Звон стекла. Визг. Топот ног.

Бах!

Пальнула в ответ. Снова забренчало что-то. Хреново, очень хреново. Блядь, патронов хватит на пару выстрелов.

Неестественно тихо. Ненавижу такую тишину.

Что-то хрустнуло совсем рядом.

Не решаясь выглянуть, я вцепилась за пистолет. Выпущу всё, что есть, только подойди, тварь.

Послышался шёпот, и кто-то коснулся моего плеча:

— Не ранена?

— Блядь, Ресслер! — сердито затараторила я шёпотом в ответ.

Судя по запаху подгоревших булочек, кухня где-то рядом.

—…Дай сюда, придурок! — заорал незнакомый голос, очевидно, теряя терпение.

Потянуло бензином. Чиркнула спичка.

…Огонь с бешеной скоростью расползался по закусочной. Плавилась краска, воняло палёной пластмассой, а глаза едва не вытекали от едкого дыма. Штукатурка отслаивалась, шмякаясь на пол. Пламя пожирало всё, до чего могло дотянуться: диванчики, стулья, столы, скатерти, занавески.

Только я ринулась к дверям, как поняла, что мы в полнейшей заднице: те наглухо закрыты снаружи. На меня едва не свалился очередной кусок штукатурки. Пришлось возвращаться назад.

— Помощь… в… пути… Пробки… — прохрипел напарник, проверяя, сколько осталось патронов в магазине. Судя по его лицу, так же мало, как и у меня.

Заебись новости. Да из нас барбекю к тому времени будет! Долбаный Нью-Йорк. Должен быть запасной выход. Точно, вон же табличка. Как мы проворонили?

ХРЯСЬ!

Слева обрушился кусок стены. Я успела отскочить в сторону, кроя трёхэтажным матом всё подряд. Из-за тумана из пыли ни хрена не видать.

Где Ресслер? И когда уже эта грёбаная дверь?

Внезапно всё вокруг стало стремительно терять резкость.

Кто-то с силой толкнул меня…

БАБАХ!

…Меня отбросило на асфальт, а внутренности будто кто прокатал под катком. Горло сдавило. Глотнула воздуха и сразу же закашлялась. В левой руке жгло неимоверно. Неужели сломала? Да нет, зацепило осколками. Попыталась встать. Слегка водит, но стоять можно.

Завыли сирены. Сбегались неравнодушные и зеваки. Некоторые снимали на камеру, как догорает здание.

Я оглянулась, высматривая напарника.

— Ресслер?

Тот лежал немного дальше, подозрительно неподвижный.

— Дональд!

Я подбежала к нему так быстро, насколько это возможно в моём состоянии.

Без сознания. Чуть выше виска — кровь. Много.

— Блядь!

Не могу понять, глубокая рана или нет. Пульс слабоват, но есть. Аккуратно провела рукой по его волосам. Влажно и липко. Да где же эта долбаная скорая?!..

Мы ведь всё время вместе были.

Тут до меня дошло.

— Герой хренов.

Вновь сдавило горло, на этот раз не от кашля. Если из-за меня с ним что-то случится…

Я не заметила, как на автомате положила его голову себе на колени, поглаживая, будто ребёнка.

— Что… ты… делаешь?

Ему трудно сфокусировать взгляд, но видимо, узнаёт.

Словно ошпаренная, одёргиваю руку, чувствуя, что краснею.

— Пропустите… Дайте пройти… Мисс? Вы меня слышите?

Я ещё никогда так не радовалась скорой помощи.


	2. High and dry

«High and dry» — оказаться в трудной ситуации безо всякой помощи.

—…Я вынуждена настаивать на дополнительном обследовании.

Из меня тут барбекю чуть не сделали, какое, нахер, обследование?!

Бесила буквально каждая мелочь: пиликанье приборов рядом, бегающие туда-сюда медсёстры, идиотская светло-розовая ширма, бубнящие и ноющие пациенты, а особенно — удушливый запах медикаментов, от которого чуть ли не выворачивало наизнанку.

Я хочу знать, какого хрена происходит, в конце концов!

Рядом со мной молоденькая медсестра, флиртуя напропалую, наклеивала Ресслеру пластырь на только что обработанные раны. Судя по довольной рыжей морде, между ними что-то намечается.

Аж руки зачесались вздрючить кое-кого хорошенько.

— Да в порядке я. Если нужно, подпишу отказ, только выпишите наконец.

— Джин, это её работа…

Я молча уставилась на напарника, вложив в свой взгляд всё, что думаю о нём.

Спустя почти час за нами захлопнулась дверь больницы. Бесконечные обследования остались позади — можно и делом заняться.

— Что дальше, Ресслер? Домой нельзя, на работу — тоже. Они скоро узнают, что мы выжили. Что им нужно?

— Мне надо позвонить.

Едва сдержалась, чтобы не стукнуть ему по башке ещё раз, но он как раз разговаривал по телефону.

— Да, со мной. Сейчас пришлю адрес… Окей, ждём.

Как же приятно вдыхать свежий воздух! Знойная погодка так и намекает пойти погулять, съесть мороженого, а может, махнуть во Флориду искупаться в океане. Но хрен там — нужно разобраться с теми, кому я так насолила.

Ресслер положил трубку, указывая на парк по соседству с больницей. Я послушно последовала за напарником в прохладную свежесть зелени и трав.

Мы сели на одной из отдаленных скамеек. Щебет птиц сливался с неистовым хором сигналящих на проезжей части машин, а нос улавливал запах жареных сосисок для хот-догов.

Ожидание затягивалось. От нечего делать мои глаза раздевали напарника с головы до ног. Своим видом тот заводил меня быстрее, чем проворачивается ключ в замке зажигания.

— Сказать ничего не забыла?

В полнейшем охренении, да так, что похабные мысли враз вылетели вон, я молча таращилась на него.

— «Спасибо, Дональд» вполне достаточно.

Наглая рыжая морда.

— Ты всегда такой или сегодня день особенный?

Котяра довольно ухмыльнулся. Боже, если это — одна из тех самых улыбок, то я не завидую девчонкам — сожрёт и не подавится… А что там в его руке? На рецепт не похоже.

187-5… 6… Почерк ужасный, ни хрена не разобрать.

Везде успел.

— Ревнуешь? — спросил он, заметив, куда направлен мой взгляд.

Будто в душу смотрит, чёртяка рыжий. Я скорчила «да-мне-пиздец-как-пофиг» лицо. Котяра, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, принялся нарезать круги неподалёку, высматривая, не пришёл ли кто по наши души. Вернувшись, спросил, не хочу ли я чего-то. Как раз в нескольких футах стоял фургончик с выпечкой. Я из вежливости согласилась, попросив выбрать что-то на свой вкус. Сейчас хотелось одного — проснуться дома и просто собираться на работу.

…Да где же эта машина? Как назло, все пролетали мимо. Утробный рёв мотора сообщил, что кто-то на Kawasaki рванул на зелёный. Я с грустью вспомнила свою «Лаверду». Надеюсь, её не угонят…

Ресслер в рубашке с чуть ослабленным галстуком всё так же гипнотизировал телефон, попивая кофе. Сложенный аккуратно пиджак лежал рядом, а сам котяра откинулся на скамейку. Я подвисла, будто чёртов компьютер, на последовательности его движений. Вот он делает глоток. Скроллит что-то в телефоне. Ещё глоток. Теперь что-то нажимает, хмурится. Снова глоток — допивает. Промокнув губы салфеткой, встаёт, чтобы выбросить пустой стакан в урну. Вздыхает, откладывает телефон в сторону и потягивается, бросая мимолётный взгляд в мою сторону.

Торопливо отпиваю своё какао со льдом, стараясь не спалиться, что минуту назад пялилась на его брюки, считая количество складок ниже пояса.

— Пробки же, расслабься, — бросила я, дожевывая свой пончик.

Напарник рассеяно кивнул, проверяя, хорошо ли закреплён пистолет на поясе.

…Солнце, казалось, решило запечь меня до хрустящей корочки, будто индейку на День Благодарения. Хотелось принять ванну. Со льдом.

Я сняла рубашку, небрежно бросив рядом, а затем перевязала хвост. Рыжий мельком глянул на меня, задерживая взгляд на груди. Ну, извини, не пятый. Третий тоже очень даже.

— Не шевелись.

Внутри всё похолодело. Неужели нашли?

Но Ресслер сделал то, чего я совсем не ожидала — поднёс руку к моим волосам. Казалось, даже кровь по венам бежать перестала.

Слишком близко, чёрт. Слишком.

— По тебе жук ползёт, а ты даже не заметила. Тоже мне, агент, — беззлобно пошутил напарник.

Ну слава богу, отодвинулся.

— Я — переговорщик, это разные вещи.

Смотрел он как-то странно… Не то сочувственно, не то удивлённо.

— Это твоя первая перестрелка?

Я мысленно поблагодарила его за то, что сменил тему.

— Да, и надеюсь, что последняя.

Напарник понимающе кивнул, и остаток времени мы провели в молчании, каждый думая о своём.

* * *

…Сколько уже мы здесь торчим? Ещё и Ресслер пропал куда-то. Без него не по себе. Нет, я могу за себя постоять, но с ним всё же спокойнее.

Странное ощущение, родом из детства. Когда ночью залезаешь под одеяло, полусонный, но ещё в состоянии послушать сказку. И родной, спокойный голос убаюкивает тебя, заставляя позабыть все тревоги…

Ирония в том, что впервые я ощутила это после совместной перестрелки, сидя на лавочке у больницы. Но жизнь полна иронии. Взять хотя бы типаж Ресслера — вообще мимо моих обычных раздолбаев-креативщиков.

С такими мыслями, поигрывая ключами, чудом не выпавшими ранее из кармана джинсов, я не заметила, как напарник вернулся.

— Будешь?

Только что сорванные вишни в центре Нью-Йорка! Где он их откопал?

— Спасибо, — я с удовольствием набрала себе горстку. — Вот уж не думала, что тебе нравятся вишни.

— Почему же?

— Мне казалось, ты больше по клубнике.

Он ничего не ответил, лишь хитро прищурился, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Джин, ну твою же мать!

Совсем не смешно получается — на работе каждое слово фильтрую, а здесь — полнейший коматоз мозгов. Но деваться некуда.

— Видимо, профайлинг — не твоё, — Ресслер отправил очередную ягоду в рот.

Его улыбка начисто лишает меня соображалки. Впервые не могу придумать достойный язвительный ответ.

— Ой, а твоё ли?

— А ты попробуй.

Вот же!..

— Ладно, раз уж я это начала… Какой мой любимый фрукт?

Он призадумался, стирая сок с уголка губ.

Да я с ума сойду, пока эти вишни закончатся.

— Все, но больше всего — клубника. Угадал?

— Да иди ты!.. — я несильно толкнула его в плечо, чем вызвала смех.

По-прежнему улыбаясь, Ресслер закинул очередную пару вишен в рот и вытянул телефон.

Тут мой мозг начал мыслить совсем не в том направлении. А именно: есть ли у него девушка? Вот прямо по всем правилам — букеты-конфеты, свидания и прочее… От «прочего» не отказалась бы… Так, стоп.

Хотя, если вьётся возле любой симпатичной барышни, то всё понятно: надолго никто не задерживается. Что, если честно, ничуть не удивительно. При всей его любви к женщинам себя он любит куда больше. А конкурировать с нездоровой самовлюблённостью — занятие так себе.

«Парень на одну ночь»? Может быть. Для секса без обязательств — вообще отлично. Точно не из тех, кто будет обременять себя всеми этими «любовь-не любовь». При нашей работе это и неудивительно. Банально нет времени. Ты попросту выгораешь. Поэтому выпивка, случайный секс — самое оно.

Мои невесёлые мысли прервал шум машины, которая припарковалась неподалёку и сигналила нам.

* * *

— Проходите, располагайтесь. Мистер Фулман с минуты на минуту появится. Вам что-нибудь принести? Чай, кофе? — учтиво поинтересовалась миловидная девушка, встретившая нас в роскошном номере отеля «Four Seasons».

От девственно-белой кожи дивана и кресел слезились глаза, а в самой комнате пахло экзотическими цветами.

Хрена себе знакомые у Ресслера. Не федерал, это точно. Такой номер на зарплату среднестатистического ФБРовца вряд ли снимешь. Политик? Банкир?

— Нет, спасибо. Джин? — напарник повернулся ко мне.

— Воды, если можно. Спасибо.

Сама не заметила, как сильно хотелось пить. А ещё — в душ и спать. Не успела задуматься, как девушка вернулась с кувшином и стаканами.

Едва сделала глоток, как сзади послышался незнакомый голос. Вкрадчивый, с ноткой насмешки, но что-то в нём настораживало. И почему-то сразу захотелось сбежать.

— Вам не кажется забавным, что наши пути снова пересеклись, агент Ресслер? Вам следует быть осмотрительнее, а то мало ли что подумает ваше начальство. Ведь альянсы такого рода, как наш с вами, весьма… хрупкие.

Выражение на лице Ресслера в этот момент — бесценно. Я тихонько прыснула от смеха.

Обернувшись к источнику вкрадчивого, мелодичного голоса, и по всей видимости — хозяина, — ахнула:

Рэймонд-мать-его-Рэддингтон!

«Консьерж Преступности», предатель Родины и двойной агент ЦРУ и КГБ. О нём не слышал разве что глухой. В жизни выглядит куда лучше, чем на фото, что у нас в базе.

Консьерж снял бледно-кремовую федору, аккуратно положив её на прозрачный столик напротив. Возраст не пощадил этого харизматичного мужчину — волосы, тронутые сединой, поредели, а сам он прибавил несколько лишних кило, походя на мягкого плюшевого медвежонка.

Обманчивое впечатление — в движениях просматривалась пластичность, присущая змее, способной одним точным броском лишить жертву жизни.

На нём был костюм-тройка чуть более светлого оттенка, чем шляпа, — вероятно, сделан на заказ. В причудливом узорчатом галстуке я узнала «Zegna». И, конечно, куда же без обуви из итальянской кожи.

Судя по всему, Рэддингтон — та ещё заноза в заднице. И баснословно богатая. На округлом, упитанном лице не было явных морщин, а краешки губ всегда приподняты, создавая впечатление, что он вот-вот расскажет забавную историю.

Я ещё раз бросила взгляд на напарника: на его костюм, на часы… И задумалась.

А может, вопрос нужно задать по-другому: что за дела у агента ФБР и «Консьержа Преступности»?

У меня талант находить приключения на свою задницу, но это — запредельный уровень. Ладно, без паники. Потусуюсь, выслушаю, поблагодарю за всё, и adios. А там уже своими силами разберусь, что к чему. На крайний случай, свалю из страны. Благо, поддельные паспорта у меня есть. Спасибо Итану, одному хорошему знакомому. Жаль, конечно, что с законом у него были, мягко говоря, натянутые отношения. Хорошо, что большинство наших встреч имели минимум вербального взаимодействия, а паспорта, можно сказать, прощальный подарок. Не отказываться же. Тем более что всякое бывает. И сегодняшнее происшествие — прямое тому доказательство.

— На нас напали. Четверо, недалеко от её дома, — произнёс Ресслер, а его лицо приобрело обычный покерфэйсный вид.

Рэддингтон кивнул, жестом приглашая нас сесть.

— Мисс Драй…

Жесть как вымораживало, когда обращались по фамилии — навевало не лучшие воспоминания о школе.

— Джин, просто Джин.

— Что ж, в таком случае, зовите меня Рэд.

Почти что отеческая улыбка. Интересно, а семья у него есть? Может, была? В волчьем, хищном взгляде проскальзывает необъяснимая тоска.

Кивнув, я с удивлением отметила, что у них с Ресслером абсолютно идентичный оттенок глаз.

Совпадение?

Да ладно?! Нет, не может быть он его отцом. Ну ведь совсем не похожи.

— Джин, приношу свои извинения за сегодняшнее. Отчасти это моя вина, — тон Рэддингтона выражал искреннее сочувствие. А может, так показалось — уверена, ему под силу изобразить и такое.

Я кивнула и отпила ещё воды, не зная, как реагировать на происходящее.

Бесшумно открылась дверь, и уже знакомая мне девушка принесла бутылку Chivas Regal и три бокала для виски.

— Если не ошибаюсь, то у вас редкий талант в этой области, — Рэд усмехнулся, наливая сначала мне, потом себе, и только потом — Дональду. Тот лишь плотнее сжал свои губы. Но это никак не повлияло на моё желание узнать, что они умеют. Эх, так и просят их…

Так, стоп. Откуда?..

Ресслер с неподдельным интересом уставился на меня, ожидая объяснений.

— Я практически не пьянею, — ответила я, возвращая Рэду усмешку. — Вряд ли это талант, скорее, особенность организма.

Рэддингтон отсалютовал мне, с явным удовольствием смакуя янтарно-золотой виски. Мой напарник так и не притронулся к своему.

Как хочешь, рыжий. Осушив бокал, почувствовала на себе укоризненный взгляд. Бесится, что вот так запросто пью в компании опаснейшего преступника и даже не пытаюсь держать дистанцию.

— Дональд скорее поймает вместо меня пулю, чем признает, что я — не только преступник, но и обычный человек, получающий удовольствие от простых вещей, вроде хорошего виски или кубинских сигар, или, — тут отеческая улыбка сменилась интимной, — приятного общества.

— И хладнокровных убийств, — мрачно заметил Ресслер.

— Никто не идеален, — театрально вздохнул преступник.

Будь его воля, рыжий бы ещё поспорил, но я перетянула одеяло на себя.

— Зачем вы искали меня?

— Недавно именно ваши расшифровки помогли ФБР выйти на одного из моих прямых конкурентов, — усмехнулся Рэддингтон.

Значит, ФБР действительно работают с Рэдом? Очень интересно.

— Так прислали бы открытку, к чему это всё? И я до сих пор не понимаю, какого чёрта происходит.

Консьерж налил себе ещё виски.

— Существует ряд засекреченных документов на нескольких языках, указывающих на существование группы лиц, заинтересованных в летальном исходе операций, проводимых вашим отделом. К тому же, — тут Рэддингтон бросил мимолётный взгляд на Ресслера, затем — на меня, продолжая, — один из документов содержит весьма специфичные указания, напрямую связанные с вами.

На этих словах я натурально вытаращилась на собеседника, не веря своим ушам. Не зная, что сказать, отпила ещё виски.

— Джин, вас никогда не удивляло, как вы получили эту работу?

— На что вы намекаете? — вклинился Ресслер. По его тону не понятно, защищает ли, или же готовится сдать начальству.

— Сейчас у вас дома проводится обыск. Там найдут деньги, которые вы якобы получали за то, что успешно «уговаривали» определённых людей лишить себя жизни, — игнорируя Ресслера, обратился ко мне Рэд.

Не помня себя, я вскочила с дивана. Руки сами сжались в кулаки. Только дай повод — разнесу эту комнату к чёртовой матери. От шока мысли не складывались в слова.

Да я в жизни и цента лишнего не взяла! А мне поступали всякие предложения.

Никакие деньги не помогут заглушить чувство, что твоё слово спустило курок. Если только ты не психопат или наёмник.

Я — ни то, ни другое. Я искренне хочу помочь тем, кто запутался в своих жизнях, считая, что каждый заслуживает если не второй шанс, то хотя бы — быть услышанным. Все проблемы — от недопонимания. Мы банально не слышим друг друга. А ведь столько можно было бы предотвратить, если бы каждый умел слушать! И слышать.

Конечно, это не касается тех мразей, которые требуют личный вертолет, несколько миллионов баксов, и на чьих руках кровь тысяч невинных.

— Джин, вы можете не верить мне. Но вспомните, как часто бывали случаи, когда несмотря на договорённости, всё шло не так? К примеру, за последние года два?

Статистика такова, что каждый пятый, даже после того, как мы смогли договориться, может передумать.

Похититель стреляет по заложникам, даже не пытаясь идти на контакт.

Подрывник — взрывает бомбу, а сошедший с ума парень перерезает горло своей бывшей (мы умоляли дать разрешение на снайпера, но нам отказали, мотивируя тем, что «чистый» выстрел невозможен).

Увы, такое случается. От этого никто не застрахован.

— Что общего у разбалованного подростка, жаждущего внимания, и клерка с Уолл-стрит? На первый взгляд, ничего. Но если подросток — сын действующего оперативника ЦРУ, а клерк — обладает доступом к бирже и акциям крупных компаний? Что будет, если в данное уравнение добавить неминуемую угрозу смерти? — Рэд сделал паузу, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

Пазл начинал понемногу складываться… Все те дела… И то, почему отказывали в повышении. Подумать только, сама того не зная, я привела к смерти сотни людей. И кто-то крупно нажился на этом. И продолжает, судя по всему.

Это мои слова взорвали пояс смертника.

Моё утешение вонзило шприц в вену.

«Я знаю, что вы чувствуете» затянуло узел верёвки.

— Джин, ты в порядке?

Ресслер (я и не заметила, что он стоит рядом) коснулся моего плеча. Хотелось, чтобы всё оказалось страшным сном, каким бы наивным и детским это желание ни было. Сил нет даже расплакаться. Но его прикосновение каким-то странным образом помогало, и через несколько мгновений стало чуточку легче.

Придушив внезапно нахлынувший порыв броситься Ресслеру в объятия, как героиня дешёвой мелодрамы, я попыталась успокоиться, налила себе виски и опустилась на диван.

— Где эти документы?


End file.
